


Exercise

by softmagnusbane



Series: the Shadow drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, based off the Training scene you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Magnus feels his blood pumping in his veins, the thrill of the chase filling him to the brim as he chases Alec through the apartment. The other’s joyful laugh sounding loud in the otherwise empty place.





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH OKAY THE EPISODE FUCKED ME UP I HAD TO IM SORRY
> 
> This is my first malec fic in 1.5 years so uhh I'm probably very rusty I apologise but hey I tried!

Magnus feels his blood pumping in his veins, the thrill of the chase filling him to the brim as he chases Alec through the apartment. The other’s joyful laugh sounding loud in the otherwise empty place. 

 

There’s the sound of a door opening but Magnus fell for that earlier during this exercise, he smirks and hides behind the corner to the living room waiting. Just as expected Alec runs back in quickly, looking around with a smile on his face. 

 

Magnus waits patiently, breathing as quietly as possible as Alec slows down thinking he’s won. Just as Alec’s smile turns smug and he walks towards Magnus’ hiding spot the warlock jumps out, briefly startling the shadowhunter who throws his head back in another wonderful laugh as Magnus tackles him onto the sofa. 

 

The warlock makes quick work of pinning his boyfriend down, holding the shadowhunters’ hands over his head firmly with a smug look on his face. Alec leans up as far as he can in his position, making Magnus meet him halfway only pausing a breath away from each other.

 

“I win,” the shadowhunter grins and it takes Magnus a second to process what he said. He quirks an eyebrow and makes a show of looking down where he is sitting on his boyfriend’s thighs. 

 

“I have you pinned,” he responds amused and presses his hands harder down on the sofa as to prove it. Alec’s breath becomes in shallow pants, and the younger man grins. 

 

“I know,” he licks his lips with a teasing glint in his eyes and Magnus can’t resist any longer. Leaning down he finally lets their lips meet for a soft kiss that turns heated rather quickly. 

 

“I thought this was supposed to be a training exercise,” he pants between kisses, making Alec chase his lips every time he pulls back.

 

“Yeah, well.” the younger man grins and in a swift move slips out from Magnus’ grip only to straddle him in the next second. 

 

Magnus lets out a breathless chuckle at the sudden change before his mouth is otherwise occupied. 

 

He really does needs to find a new trainer is the last thing he thinks before he’s consumed by everything Alec for the next few hours.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
>  
> 
> [PROMPT ME PLEASE](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
